Golden Eyes: Len
by EdgeMgt
Summary: [UPDATE - Chapitre I] Après le Prologue, découvrez le Chapitre 1. Quelques années après la défaite de MaloMyotismon, digimon et humains essayèrent de vivre en harmonie. Azulongmon, souverain de la zone ouest du Digimonde décida de fermer tous les digipassages après la disparition brutale de plusieurs digimons.
1. Prologue

**Nevada, USA - Avril 2010**

L'aube allait bientôt poindre. Alors que Cameron Hanagan dormait auprès de son épouse, la sonnerie de son portable professionnel se fit entendre et le réveilla. Maudissant l'appareil, il se leva avec difficulté puis prit l'appel émanant de son supérieur.

— Oui?

— Hanagan! J'espère que je ne vous réveille pas?

L'inspecteur Cameron Hanagan poussa un léger soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en vérifiant l'heure sur son radio réveil. 05h30 du matin. Son chef avait le chic pour faire de l'humour.

— Non pas du tout monsieur, que se passe-t-il?

— Vous êtes muté sur le programme DL, une équipe vous attendra à l'aéroport dans 2H00. Ne soyez pas en retard!

Hanagan fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard emplit d'amour et de regrets à sa femme endormie. Encore une fois il la laissait à cause du travail mais c'était obligatoire, il devait répondre à l'ordre de son chef. Tout en réfléchissant à sa nouvelle mission, il prépara ses bagages. Deux heures plus tard, il fut accueilli à l'aéroport par une équipe de l'US Air Force. Un homme brun aux cheveux coupé très court s'avança alors vers lui.

— Vous êtes l'inspecteur Cameron Hanagan?

— Oui

— Enchanté, je suis le colonel Jackson et je dirige l'équipe DL-01. Nous allons vous escorter jusqu'à la base. Avez-vous eu connaissance des récents évènements?

— Non. Ce dossier est top secret, mon supérieur m'a expliqué que vous me donneriez tous les détails.

— Ha ! Je vois que le FBI suit aussi bien les procédures.

— En effet, répondit cyniquement Hanagan. Nous sommes des experts en la matière.

Après avoir survolé le désert en hélicoptère, l'équipe DL-01 et Cameron Hanagan se rendirent dans une base militaire sous terraine. Ils se firent conduire directement dans une zone scientifique sécurisée. Les soldats reprirent tranquillement leur position devant une porte blindée en silence. Le colonel Jackson passa son badge devant le scanner de la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Hanagan y entra et découvrit un laboratoire scientifique. Celui-ci était aménagé sous forme de chambre médicalisée. Des dizaines de moniteurs et d'ordinateurs reliés autour d'un lit médical.

Hanagan s'approcha et poussa une exclamation de surprise. Au-dessus du lit lévitait une jeune femme entourée d'un bouclier d'énergie. L'inspecteur remarqua qu'elle était particulièrement jolie cependant son corps reflétait déjà les sévices des scientifiques militaires.

— Que quelqu'un m'explique ce qui se passe dans cette base? demanda Hanagan avec voix étranglée

La vue de cette jeune fille provoquait en lui un grand malaise. Était-ce donc ça l'armée américaine? Capturer des enfants et les traités comme des rats de laboratoire?

— Calmez-vous Hanagan !

Le colonel Jackson s'approcha et appuya sur un bouton près de la porte. Une énorme baie vitrée apparue devant l'inspecteur, le séparant de la jeune fille. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit et une équipe de scientifique entra afin de commencer des tests. La jeune femme n'avait pas cillé des yeux.

— Le sujet 44 a l'air de vous passionner. C'est l'effet qu'elle a sur les nouveaux

— C'est une enfant… je ne lui donne même pas 20 ans, murmura Hanagan

— C'est surtout la réponse à plusieurs de nos questions. Aujourd'hui les digimon ont presque tous disparus, même les enfants élus ne comprennent pas. Nous les surveillons depuis une bonne dizaine d'années, répondit le colonel Jackson

Cameron Hanagan prit une profonde inspiration. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ses monstres envahissants la Terre il y a quatre ans. Un digimon nommé MaloMyotismon avait fait des ravages au Japon. Les conséquences avaient été terribles car des passages menant au monde digital s'étaient ouverts un peu partout sur la planète. Rien qu'aux Etats-Unis, le FBI en avait compté six ou sept. La terre fut sauvée grâce aux digisauveurs. Certains enfants du monde entier qui combattirent MaloMyotismon et finirent par ramener l'ordre sur la planète.

— Notre organisation a toujours étudié de près ou de loin les digimon et les évènements survenus il a quelques années ont conforté notre théorie. La Terre et le monde digital sont des mondes parallèles mais nous partageons aussi une histoire avec ces monstres, continua le militaire

— Que voulez-vous dire?

Il y a deux ans, deux chercheurs émirent l'hypothèse que certains monstres digitaux auraient pu s'installer sur Terre, il y a des milliers d'années. Le programme DL soutient cette idée. Nous cherchons à découvrir comment ils pourraient nous être utiles?

_A suivre..._


	2. La décision d'Azulongmon

_**Mai 2009 - TOKYO **_

_Taichi Yagami_

Trois ans. Trois ans n'est rien dans la vie d'un adulte de quarante ans. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, leurs cheveux blanchiront, la peau se fripera légèrement, et le temps leur accordera quelques rides sur le visage. Mais pour des adolescents, trois années sont plus que suffisantes pour instaurer des changements radicaux.

Après la défaite de MaloMyotismon, notre vie en tant que digisauveurs changa du tout au tout. Le monde entier connaissait à présent l'existence du monde digital et les enfants ayant un compagnon digimon étaient souvent sollicités par les médias afin de mieux comprendre ce monde. Nous étions des héros mais des héros craints...

Un digimon peut-il se révolter? Leurs armes de combat sont-elles fiables? Leur loyauté a-t-elle des limites? Tout le monde peut-il devenir un digisauveur? Ces questions qui revenaient sans cesse dans les médias en provoquaient d'autres qui ne recevaient pas forcément de réponses.

Cependant, nous n'imaginions pas que l'intolérance de l'homme pouvait être une menace pour nos amis les digimon. En tant que tel, ils pouvaient raisonner un adulte mais face aux armes technologiques terriennes, les digimon en dessous du stade champion ne pouvaient se défendre seuls.

En 2002, la tension entre les deux mondes arriva à son apogée lorsqu'Azulongmon, dieu de la zone Est du monde digital intervint en fermant tous les passages entre la Terre et le Digimonde. Toutes les données relatives aux digimon disparurent des ordinateurs. Les fichiers furent détruits et nous apprîmes que les sauvegardes faites par certains gouvernements s'étaient mystérieusement envolées. Afin d'éviter des conflits, nos compagnons digimons furent invités à retourner chez eux.

« Il faut se faire oublier » avait déclaré Azulongmon.

Plusieurs digisauveurs se rebellèrent, notamment en Chine et en Australie. Nous aimions nos amis digimon mais savions au fond de nous que tant qu'il n'y aurait pas d'entente et de respect entre la Terre et le Digimonde, il serait impossible de les voir aussi souvent qu'avant.

Afin de nous rassurer, Gennai invita les digisauveurs possédant les digivices D3 à une visioconférence et fit un rapport sur la situation actuelle. Nous nous étions tous retrouvés chez Mimi qui était revenue des USA pour étudier la gastronomie japonaise. Tout le monde était là, même les derniers digisauveurs japonais, ceux qui avaient été utilisés par MaloMyotismon.

Bien qu'Okaiwa ait sauvé le monde digital après la défaite de Myotismon, sa transformation en énergie pure ne suffisait pas à la protection et l'évolution du monde digital…

— Le Digimonde est un mélange de données et de rêves. Certaines légendes et mythes terriens ont trouvé racine dans le monde digital. Les humains sont très curieux et j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas de limites à leur recherche de la vérité, avait annoncé Gennai

— Que voulez-vous dire? avait demandé ma soeur Hikari

— Kari-chan, tu es la gardienne du symbole de la lumière, ne sens tu pas une anomalie ou plutôt une "défaillance" depuis le combat contre Diaboromon.

Hikari avait baissé légèrement la tête, son regard s'était troublé et nous sentîmes une légère tension envahir la pièce.

— C'est vrai oui, affirma-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas être celle de mauvais augure mais depuis quelques semaines, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Je mettais ça sur le compte de ces changements qui interviennent dans nos vies. Par exemple, la rentrée à l'université d'oni-chan ou nos soucis quotidiens.

Nous nous regardâmes avec lassitude. MaloMyotismon, Diaboromon… tous ces digimons maléfiques ne prenaient donc jamais de vacances? Il y a quelques mois à peine, nous avions de nouveau vaincu Diaboromon grâce à l'aide d'Omnimon et d'ImpérialDramon, la digivolution ADN de Wargreymon et MetalGarurumon et celle d'X-vmon et de Stingmon.

Nous qui voulions avoir des vacances tranquilles, cela été une belle désillusion!

— Peut-être que l'existence des digimon aurait dû rester secrète encore un moment…

La suggestion de Gennai me surpris quelque peu. Lors du combat contre Diaboromon, des milliers de personnes avaient vu nos digimon se battre. Même avant, nous n'avions jamais vraiment fait attention aux conséquences. Davis, Cody et Yolei avaient bien suivi notre premier combat contre Diaboromon sur internet.

— La décision d'Azulongmon va peut-être aider à atténuer la situation. Nous ne voulons surtout pas que les choses dégénèrent.

Il s'arrêta un moment et sourit en remarquant nos mines déconfîtes.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous êtes toujours les digisauveurs et tant que vous croirez en vos rêves, vous pourrez voir vos amis. Mais dès aujourd'hui je vous conseille de vaquer à vos occupations journalières. Vous restez des enfants et vous devez travailler afin de réaliser vos rêves..., déclara Gennai avec un ton malicieux

— Merci Gennai, c'est une façon très noble de nous annoncer qu'on va devoir penser à nos études, fit Davis avec une grimace.

— Gennai a raison. Les études c'est important, lui affirma Joe et Cody

— Nous resterons toujours vos amis, notre séparation sera courte, en attendant comme l'a dit Gennai, préparez votre avenir à l'Uvi-vi-viservité, annonça Agumon à la ronde

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire en remarquant la faute de prononciation. Sacré Agumon! Il ne changera jamais.

— U-ni-ver-si-té Agumon, corrigea Biyomon. Nous vous faisons entièrement confiance et puis vous n'aurez qu'à nous contacter si vous avez un souci.

— Oui…merci, répondis-je à l'unisson avec mes amis.

Gennai se satisfit sûrement de notre réponse car il annonça sa déconnexion imminente sur le réseau.

* * *

_**Trois mois plus tard… **_

Vers sept heures du matin, dans un silence quasi absolu, un jeune homme se faufila lentement hors de son lit afin de ne pas réveiller la jeune femme qui dormait à ses côtés. Taichi Yagami, étudiant de première année en science politique, regarda le corps nu de son amante. Comment s'appelait-t-elle déjà? Hana? Seira? Il se souvenait juste que son prénom se terminait par la lettre A.

En état de semi conscience, il se dirigea lentement vers son bureau et alluma son ordinateur. Tout va bien. Pas d'email de Gennai ou d'Agumon. Parfait, il n'aurait pas d'excuse à donner à ses camarades afin de rater les cours.

Tout en cherchant un mug dans les étagères de sa petite cuisine, le jeune homme ne se douta pas qu'il offrait à sa compagne une jolie vision de son anatomie. Parfaitement réveillée, Maria, étudiante en seconde année contemplait le gardien du symbole du courage. C'était un beau jeune homme brun et légèrement bronzé avec un corps d'athlète. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il étudiait les sciences politiques. Elle avait eu un coup de cœur pour ce garçon dès la rentrée et connaissait toutes ses habitudes sur le campus. Elle était même prête à parier qu'il faisait du sport au lycée, il l'avait d'ailleurs démontré avec vigueur hier soir.

— La vue est agréable? demande Tai en levant un sourcil

Sans attendre la réponse de la jeune femme, il déposa devant elle une tasse de thé chaude tout en l'observant. Cheveux brun, longs et raides, une silhouette élancée et ferme; le drap à moitié étalé sur sa silhouette révèle une poitrine menue et des seins ronds. Ses grands yeux bleus le contemplant sans aucune pudeur.

-— Très agréable..., fit-elle malicieusement. Tu as cours ce matin?

— Non, je rentre chez moi.

Sans donner plus de détails, Tai se rua dans la salle de bain. Il aimait bien cette fille, elle lui avait couru après dès ses premiers pas sur le campus. Cependant il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec lui-même. Il enviait légèrement le couple que formaient Matt et Sora. Non pas qu'il tienne encore à Sora. Elle était son amie et il avait mis tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle au placard. Seulement, il se sentait seul. L'université offrait pas mal de choix en matière de filles et il se savait populaire auprès de la gente féminine mais elles lui donnaient toute l'impression d'être un sac à main accroché à leur bras quand il était avec elles.

Pour couronner le tout, cela faisait 15 jours qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Agumon et des autres digimon. Il savait qu'ils étaient tous en sécurité dans le Digimonde. D'après le dernier message de Gennai, tout semblait être normal. L'effacement répétitif des données liées aux digimon et au monde digital avait fini par achever la curiosité des scientifiques. Sans données, pas de recherches. Le peu restocké était supprimé dans la minute.

Tai entendit soudainement la porte de son appartement claqué. Maria était partie. Il ne sortit pas de la pièce. Inutile d'aller la chercher, lorsqu'elle s'ennuierait, elle reviendrait le voir. Ils étaient juste des adultes qui prenaient du bon temps.

L'étudiant s'habilla rapidement et sortit. Il voulait acheter des petits cadeaux à sa famille. Sa mère avait mal accepté que le fils aîné quitte le nid familial et il avait fallu une bonne centaine de compliments sur sa cuisine ainsi que toute la diplomatie de Kari afin qu'elle arrête de pleurer en voyant Tai faire ses cartons. Il lui avait donc promis de venir un week end sur deux pour déjeuner avec eux. Tai entra dans une rue commerçante et acheta des fleurs chez un fleuriste. Alors qu'il pensait à l'achat d'un gâteau aux fraises, il percuta violemment quelqu'un.

— Aie! Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention?

— Je suis désolée, s'excusa une voix féminine.

Tai leva les yeux et lança un regard appuyé à la jeune fille qui avait causé cet incident. La taille fine et gracieuse, elle portait une très jolie mini robe cyan et un legging bicolore vert et bleu. Un foulard vert pomme et une grosse ceinture orange accompagnait sa tenue. Accroupie, la jeune fille leva son visage vers lui.

— Excusez-moi, dit-elle d'un air contrit.

Le soleil frappa alors son visage et le jeune homme émis un petit grognement surpris. Deux magnifiques yeux dorés le contemplaient.

«Elle est jolie» pensa immédiatement Tai. La jeune fille remis rapidement en place ses longs cheveux blonds pâles et baissa légèrement la tête.

— Ce n'est rien, mais faite attention la prochaine fois. J'aurai pu me faire très mal, commença Tai en rougissant légèrement

Intimidé, le jeune homme pensa quelque peu à ses parents. Bien qu'elle soit jolie, elle allait le mettre en retard pour le déjeuner. Tout à coup, il entendit un hoquet de surprise.

— Oh non! Vos fleurs!

Le bouquet qu'il avait acheté ne ressemblait plus à rien. Des dizaines de pétales s'étaient éparpillées dans la rue.

— Je vous en rachète un autre, proposa rapidement la jeune fille. Ou bien vous préférez peut-être autre chose?

— Non ce n'est rien du tout, refusa Tai avec grand sourire béat.

Raaah mais que lui arrivait-il, d'habitude il gardait son sang-froid dans ce genre de situation.

«J'ai vraiment l'air d'un idiot. On dirait Davis face à Kari» pensa-t-il avec agacement

— Très bien. Mais dites le si vous voulez réparation...

Elle lui fit un grand sourire en guise de réponse et Tai se sentit lui aussi à son tour mal à l'aise.

— Je m'appelle Lenalee Asahina. Contactez-moi si vous voulez réparation, continua-t-elle en lui donnant une carte

_HAPPY KISS - TOKYO_

_Lenalee Asahina - Ambassadrice_

_Phone: XX XXX XXX XX_

Tai lu brièvement la carte et la fourra dans la poche de son pantalon. La marque Happy Kiss lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

— Taichi Yagami, répondit-il

Elle regarda sa montre et fronça les soucils.

— Oh non je suis très en retard. Je vais devoir m'en aller. Voulez-vous que je vous dépose quelque part?... Pas trop loin par contre, je dois me rendre sur l'ile Tennozu.

Tout en discutant, elle s'était approchée d'un scooter vert et bleu. Elle ouvrit rapidement le porte bagage et en sortit deux casques.

— Je vais au Searea Odaiba Apartments, fit Tai en prenant un casque.

La jeune femme monta à l'avant et Tai s'installa. La dernière fois qu'il était monté sur un deux roues, il se trouvait avec TK et son grand père à Paris et priait le ciel pour ne pas mourir jeune.

Lenalee s'amusa discrètement de la mine inquiète du jeune homme. Tout en slalomant entre les véhicules la jeune femme sentait les bras du jeune homme autour d'elle.

Quinze minutes après, le scooter arriva près de l'immeuble ou vivait le garçon. La jeune fille ôta son casque et une cascade de cheveux blonds retomba sur son dos.

— Voilà vous êtes arrivé, commença-t-elle. Le voyage n'as pas été trop éprouvant j'espère?

Tai descendit du scooter. Cette balade en scooter avait eu un avantage. Il avait laissé pendant 15 minutes son angoisse à propos d'Agumon.

— Vous vous sentez bien? questionna Lenalee avec inquiétude

— Oui oui, je… je vais bien. J'étais juste entrain de penser à certains de mes cours. Puis, tu peux me tutoyer. On a sans doute le même âge, expliqua rapidement Tai.

— Ha très bien. Tu es étudiant alors! Dans quelle école es-tu?

— Sodai, c'est dans…

— La zone nord de Shinjuku, coupa Lenalee avec malice. Je connais bien ce quartier.

— Ha oui? Donc tu es aussi à Sodai? demanda Tai avec une curieuse boule dans le ventre

— Non, moi je suis scolarisée à….

— Oni-chan !

Lenalee s'interrompit. Surprise, elle se retourna vers une lycéenne brune qui courrait vers eux.

— Kari, que se passe-t-il? demanda Tai, surpris.

Kari jeta un regard curieux vers Lenalee et lui fit un signe de tête en guise de salutation.

— On a besoin de toi… il..il y a un problème avec … nos amis, chuchota-t-elle en reprenant son souffle. Les autres sont déjà là-bas. Il ne manque plus que nous.

Le sang de Tai s'échauffa. « Agumon...pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de grave » pensa-t-il

— Je vais vous laisser, s'écria Lenalee. Au plaisir de te revoir... Tai-kun.

Le jeune homme eut une once de regret en la voyant s'éloigner sur son scooter. Il aurait voulu la connaître un peu plus.

— On y va ! s'exclama Kari

Elle vérifia si il n'y avait personne aux alentours, prit la main de son frère et brandit son digivice vers le ciel.

* * *

— ATTENTION A VOUS!

Le hurlement de Yolei attira notre attention et nous permit d'éviter un étrange tentacule noir. Elle et Mimi nous rejoignirent en courant avec Tanemon et Koromon tandis que ma sœur ordonnait à Gatomon de se digivolver.

— Hyper digivolution!

— Gatomon hyper digivolve toi en… Nefertimon, l'ange de lumière.

La petite chatte se transforma rapidement en sphinx et se plaça devant nous afin de nous protéger. Halsemon s'envola près de notre groupe et prit une position de défense tout en observant les tentacules.

— Koromon !

— Taichi !

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi ne te digivolves-tu pas? m'écriais je en prenant mon digimon dans mes bras.

— Hum… désolé Tai! J'ai essayé mais je n'y arrive pas, chuchota faiblement Koromon

Mimi me lança un regard emplit d'inquiétude. Tanemon semblait aussi mal en point que mon digimon. Un rapide état des lieux me laissa entrevoir la position de mes amis.

Matt, Joe, Izzy et Sora s'étaient retranchés avec Cody,TK, Davis et Ken à l'autre bout de la prairie dans laquelle nous avions atterri. Flamedramon, Pegasumon et Digmon les défendaient tant bien que mal.

— Attaque Sphinx !

— Ailes tempête !

— Pluie d'étoiles !

— Foreuse éclair !

Deux immenses tentacules cinglèrent Flamedramon qui régressa en DemiVeemon. Daisuke poussa un cri de rage et courut aider son compagnon..

— Lasso d'or, s'exclamèrent à l'unisson Nefertimon et Pegasumon.

L'attaque des deux digimons s'enroula autour des tentacules et permis à Davis de revenir sain et sauf auprès de nous.

— J'ai du mal à le croire, mais on n'est mal parti, commença-t-il. Pour résumer rapidement, il n'y a que les digivolutions armures qui fonctionnent. Les autres digimon sont HS.

— Oui mais on peut peut-être encore le battre? C'est quoi cette chose? demanda Mimi en pointant son doigt vers les tentacules. On… on dirait des serpents…

Davis sortit son D-Terminal et la voix d'Izzy résonna autour de nous. En arrière-plan, nous entendions les cris d'encouragement des autres.

— Izzy ! Donne-moi une bonne raison d'espérer, commençais je en hurlant presque.

Koromon se recroquevilla et je baissai légèrement d'un ton.

— J'ai eu le temps de le scanner mais cette chose n'a rien d'un digimon. Au contraire, elle se nourrit de données digitales. C'est pour cela que nos digimons ne peuvent plus se digivolver, m'expliqua rapidement Izzy

— Tu veux dire qu'elle se nourrit de leur énergie vitale? demanda Mimi

Un ange passa. Davis et moi, nous tournâmes vers Mimi avec une expression béate.

— Ben quoi! s'écria t-elle avec colère. Je sais utiliser mes neurones quand même!

— Oui oui, on n'en a jamais douté, lui répondit Davis avec un grand sourire.

— Grrrd

Izzy toussa quelque peu et nous nous concentrâmes à nouveau sur la discussion.

— Écoute Izzy, je me fiche de savoir ce que c'est. Donne-moi une solution pour qu'on puisse s'en débarrasser.

— Pour l'instant il n'y a rien à faire Tai, nous sommes trop faibles… il faut se replier, répliqua-t-il

Comme pour confirmer ses propos. Une tentacule se dirigea rapidement vers nous et attrapa Nefertimon.

— Elle s'en sert comme un lasso, observa Mimi horrifié

— Oh non! s'écria Kari

Le tentacule envoya Nefertimon comme un boulet de canon sur Halsemon. Les deux digimon régressèrent dans l'immédiat.

Il ne restait à présent que Digmon et Pegasumon. Ils ne résisteraient pas assez longtemps pour une éventuelle attaque. Nos digimon étaient à bout de force.

— On se replit, ordonnais-je à Izzy

— Attention Tai! cria Koromon

Je sentis une douleur horrible me traverser le dos et ce fut le noir complet.

_A suivre…._


End file.
